Playing styles
This page is about the Characters' playing styles, more specifically about the playing styles of CPUs. They are all programmed to act differently and this page describes in detail how they act. General CPU players tend to jump a lot, they barely ever just tand on the ground, or it must be at the beginning of the match. That's why characters with an air shot and a ground shot, almost always use their air shot. Also, mostly CPUs Dash every third time they Jump, but this is not always the case. CPU playing styles South Korea As a CPU, South Korea is the slowest of all. His jump is also really low, which makes him unable to deflect several Power Shots. He only very rarely uses dash and Kick and he plays very defensively. He usually spends quite a big part of the match in front of his goal, and he almost never tries to Counter power shots. Cameroon Cameroon is a bit faster and can jump a little higher than South Korea, but unlike him Cameroon plays more offensively. He also kicks and dashes a bit less than most characters. Nigeria Nigeria plays defensively and his jumping and moving stats are a bit higher than Cameroon's. He also kicks and dashes a bit less than most characters. USA USA is defensively, but unlike South Korea, Cameroon and Nigeria he kicks and dashes just as much as most other characters. He has an awkward way of walking the ball in his own goal when it is on top of his head. Japan Japan has an attacking style of play and will mostly stay close to you and bother you. His jump and moving abilities still aren't great, but his playing style is tougher than the previous characters. His reaction towards his opponent's power shots is bad though. Russia Russia is a defensively playing CPU. His Stats are a little bit more than half of a 5 star character's stats. Argentina Argentina plays offensively as a CPU. He is one of the easier opponents in the game. Italy Italy plays defensively. He is tolerably good at countering his own Power Shot, which can lead to long match-ups with this character. Brazil Brazil is the last character with less than 5 stars. Even though he is not much worse, you can still see the difference between him and CPUs that have a half star more. Brazil plays rather defensively. Germany Germany is the first five star character, which means that his stats are fully upgraded. Germany plays very offensively most of the time. When the ball falls on top of his head, he tends to head it towards his own goal occasionally. Spain Spain is a quite defensive character, which makes his power shot a bit harder to deflect. France France is an offensively playing character, but he doesn't always seem to care where he uses his power shot. United Kingdom The United Kingdom plays defensively. On his own half (not too close to his goal) is where his Power Shot is most effective, but he sometimes uses it on midline or even past it. Mexico Mexico plays defensively as a CPU in the game. Sometimes, and it seems to happen mostly in Tournament, he can't stop jumping after his power shot, due to a mistake. Netherlands The Netherlands plays attacking football as a CPU most of the time. He also likes to have possession, it seems, as it's quite hard sometimes to keep him from the ball. Furthermore, he seems to like heading the ball, sometimes on top of his own goal. Cyborg The Cyborg plays rather defensively as a CPU. It often starts its matches defending the goal. Kepler 22B As a CPU, Kepler 22B has a quite attacking playing style. He can jump higher and move faster than almost all of the other characters from Version 1.0. Turkey Turkey plays rather defensively. His playing style is one of the worst from all 5 star characters. Portugal Portugal plays quite defensively as a CPU in the game. It makes his Power Shot even easier to stop. Devil Devil is a very offensively playing character in Head Soccer when he is controlled by the computer. After he has activated his power button for the first time, he will hardly be able to kick again. This could be a mistake. In his power button state, he is able to jump further and move faster. Canada Canada plays defensively as a CPU and uses his air shot far more than his ground shot. Chile Chile plays offensively and likes to head the ball. He wants to have the ball himself and tries to keep you away from it, in the same way as the Netherlands, but Chile is slightly better. Poland Poland plays rather defensively as a CPU in the game. Asura As a CPU, Asura plays quite defensively. Egypt Egypt plays quite offensively as a CPU. Valentine Valentine's playing style is rather defensive. Super Saiyan Super Saiyan is an offensively playing character. Ireland Ireland's playing style is defensive. China China´s playing style is defensive. Greece Greece´s playing style is offensively, he will try to get the ball before you and will counter most of your power shots. New Zealand New Zealand´s playing style is defensive. Sweden Sweden´s playing style is offensive. Z Z´s playing style is quite defensive. Israel Israel´s playing style is defensive. Australia Australia plays offensively, trying to get the ball before you. Denmark Denmark´s playing style is defensive. Luxembourg Luxembourg´s playing style is offensive. Colombia Colombia´s playing style is defensive. Romania Romania plays defensively as a CPU. South Africa South Africa plays offensively. Austria Austria´s playing style is defensive. Thailand Thailand plays offensively as a CPU. Saudi Arabia Saudi Arabia´s playing style is defensive. Switzerland Switzerland´s playing style is defensive. Singapore Singapore´s playing style is offensive. Belgium Belgium´s playing style is defensive. Pluto Pluto´s playing style is offensive. Croatia Croatia´s playing style is defensive. Uruguay Uruguay Plays defensively as a CPU. Hungary Hungary´s playing style is offensive. India India´s playing style is defensive. Hong Kong Hong Kong plays offensively as a CPU. Ecuador Ecuador´s playing style is defensive. Mon-K Mon-K plays defensively. Czech Republic Czech´s playing style is offensive. Nepal Nepal plays defensively as a CPU. Georgia Georgia´s playing style is offensive. Indonesia Indonesia´s playing style is defensive. Ukraine Ukraine´s playing style is defensive. Serbia Serbia plays offensively as a CPU. WatermelBot Watermelbot´s playing style is defensive. PumpKill Pumpkill plays offensively. Bulgaria Bulgaria´s playing style is defensive. Finland Finland´s playing style is defensive. Honduras Honduras plays really offensive. Fiji Fiji plays defensively as a CPU. Madagascar Madagascar´s playing style is offensive. Norway Norway´s playing style is defensive. Mongolia Mongolia´s playing style is defensive. The Philippines The Philippines plays really offensive as a CPU in the game. Senegal Senegal plays defensive as a CPU. Bolivia Bolivia´s playing style is offensive. Silicon Valley Silicon Valley plays rather defensively. Boxing TBA Iceland TBA Panama TBA Peru TBA Vietnam TBA Iran TBA Offensive and defensive characters Characters can roughly be divided into characters that play offensively and defensively. Offensively playing characters run to the ball as soon as the match starts and try to score right away, while defensive characters usually stay in front of their goals, trying to protect them. As the match progresses, the division between offensive and defensive characters gets unclearer; South Korea certainly attacks sometimes and Cameroon will stay at his goal as well occasionally. Offensively playing characters Cameroon • Japan • Argentina • Germany • France • Netherlands • Kepler 22B • Devil • Chile • Egypt • Super Saiyan • Greece • Sweden • Australia • Luxembourg • South Africa • Thailand • Singapore • Pluto • Hungary • Hong Kong • Czech Republic • PumpKill • Madagascar • The Philippines • Bolivia Defensively playing characters South Korea • Nigeria • USA • Russia • Italy • Brazil • Spain • United Kingdom • Mexico • Cyborg • Turkey • Portugal • Canada • Poland • Asura • Valentine • Ireland • China • New Zealand • Z • Israel • Denmark • Colombia • Romania • Austria • Saudi Arabia • Switzerland • Belgium • Croatia • Uruguay • India • Ecuador • Mon-K • Nepal • Indonesia • Ukraine • WatermelBot • Bulgaria • Finland • Norway • Mongolia • Senegal • Silicon Valley Differences between 0.5 to 4.5 characters and 5 star characters 0.5 to 4.5 star characters The characters with less than 5 Stars, don't have their Speed, Kicking, Jumping and Dashing stats upgraded to the maximum. The less stars they have, the less high are their stats. Some characters tend to use one or more moves less often. They have a delayed reaction to power shots, which means they often jump too late. 5 star characters These characters have their stats upgraded, but other than you would expect, their power bar doesn't charge faster than characters with less than 5 stars. This is probably the only stat that all characters have in common. 5 star characters have a better reaction to power shots and counter them more often. Category:Lists Category:Inbuilding Pages Category:Game Features